


Posso toccare il tuo viso?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Capitano [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rufy ha momentaneamente perso la vista, Zoro lo consola come può.





	Posso toccare il tuo viso?

Posso toccare il tuo viso?

 

La camera da letto era illuminata dalla tenue luce serale che filtrava dalle vetrate, illuminando l’ambiente di un pallido blu notte, sporche di polvere e macchiate di vernice bianca.

Da fuori proveniva i versi di uccelli sia diurni che notturni, che si stavano avvicendando.

Rufy era disturbato dal rumore continuo del ventilatore. Accaldato, avanzava strisciando contro la parete con le gambe tremanti, il sudore gli aveva fatto aderire al viso la fascia nera di Zoro che portava sopra gli occhi grigi. Una goccia gli scivolò lungo la cicatrice sottostante i suoi occhi.

Rischiò di cadere, due mani bollenti, dalle dita tozze ricoperte di calli, lo afferrarono per le spalle sottili.

“Non dovresti andartene in giro, almeno finché non ti sarà ritornata la vista” disse una voce conosciuto.

“Mi annoiavo ‘Zo, volevo un cosciotto di carne” si lamentò Rufy. Il cappello di paglia gli ondeggiava sulle spalle, tenuto fermo al suo collo da un elastico nero.

< Questo buio mi spaventa. Non voglio rimanere da sole, ogni singolo rumore sembra aggredirmi > pensò.

“Hai già mangiato. Non è il momento migliore…”. Iniziò Zoro. Lo vide tremare leggermente e lo strinse al petto. “Posso fare qualcosa per non farti pensare alla carne?” domandò.

< Non posso chiedergli di spegnere quel maledetto arnese. Ho caldo anch’io > pensò Rufy e le gambe gli tremarono. Si portò l’indice alla bocca e lo morse a sangue.

“Idee per distrarsi?” domandò.

Zoro si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sul collo, Rufy cercò di baciarlo, mosse le labbra a tentoni e finì per sfiorargli la spalla. Zoro lo prese in braccio e Monkey D. strillò, dimenando le gambe. Un sandalo cadde a terra con un rumore secco.

“Rilassati Capitano, ti sto solo portando al letto” disse.

Rufy lo sentì posargli un bacio sulla fronte sudata, udì i passi nonostante il rumore del ventilatore e il contatto con le lenzuola fresche quando lo sdraiò.

< Tutte le mie sensazioni sono amplificate in questo momento > pensò. Sentì un corpo pesante stendersi accanto a lui e gattonando, a tentoni, riuscì a mettersi sopra di lui.

Zoro lo fece accomodare seduto sul suo petto, gli sfilò la scarpa lasciandola cadere per terra. I suoi muscoli prorompenti premevano contro la sua maglietta ed erano madidi di sudore. Sfilò anche il cappello di paglia e lo adagiò sul comodino.

Rufy allungò la mano davanti a sé, Zoro la prese nella propria e baciò la punta delle dita. Rufy si sporse e schioccò dei baci cercando di trovare le sue labbra.

Roronoa lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro dita.

Rufy assaporò il bacio di Zoro, sentì il sapore di sale sulle labbra dell’altro, avvertì le sue labbra bollenti. Deglutì, avvertendo il respiro pesante dell’altro.

“Posso toccare il tuo viso?” chiese incerto.

“Certo, Capitano” disse Zoro. Nonostante la voce mascolina, il suo tono risulto titubante.

Rufy gli prese il viso squadrato tra le mani, sentendo degli accenni di barba sotto le dita, rese molto più sensibili dal frutto che l’aveva reso un uomo di gomma.

Zoro lo sentì riuscire a baciargli l’angolo del mento.

Rufy risalì a bacialo, fino a sfiorare con il naso i tre orecchini d’oro. Avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, mentre le ruvide mani dello spadaccino lo accarezzavano.

Zoro spogliò entrambi, continuando ad accarezzare il corpo di Rufy.

< In questo momento è più vulnerabile che mai. Questo mi fa notare una cosa che solitamente la sua energia e il suo coraggio mi fa dimenticare: è davvero minuto. Sembra quasi un bambino rachitico, ma… dannatamente seducente > pensò. Gli accarezzò i glutei, Rufy si arcuò, sotto la pelle s’intravedeva la forma della spina dorsale.

Rufy gli passò le mani sul volto, Zoro chiuse gli occhi, mentre Monkey cercava di ricostruire la forma del suo viso al tatto.

“Puoi prepararmi” sussurrò Rufy.

Zoro gli accarezzò la schiena e annuì.

“Mi hai sentito?” chiese Rufy, inarcando un sopracciglio moro.

“Subito, Capitano” disse Roronoa, iniziando a prepararlo. Rufy si ritrovò a gemere più forte del solito, Zoro entrò con delicatezza.

Rufy sentiva la stoffa umida di sudore della fascia nera arrossargli la pelle, il rumore del ventilatore assillarlo fino a fargli venire la nausea e si concentrò sulle sensazioni di piacere delle dita di Zoro dentro di lui. Gli andò incontro con desiderio.

Zoro riuscì a entrare con quattro dita, la pelle elastica di Rufy si dilatava. Il giovane rischiò di allungare eccessivamente sia gli arti che il proprio membro, Zoro continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena con l’altra mano per rilassarlo.

“N-non farmi… aspettare…” gemette Rufy. Accarezzò le labbra di Zoro con entrambe le mani, calcolò le distanze e lo baciò più volte, disperatamente, fino a mozzarsi il respiro.

Zoro ricambiava il bacio con gli occhi socchiusi, rabbrividendo di piacere. Fece scivolare le dita fuori di lui ed iniziò ad accarezzare il proprio membro, Rufy gridò quando Zoro entrò dentro di lui. Iniziò a muoversi furiosamente, perché entrasse sempre più a fondo dentro di lui. Ad ogni proprio grido, seguiva un gemito, rimaneva assordato dalla propria stessa voce.

Zoro gli passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava i fianchi, seguendo il ritmo scoordinato e rapido dell’altro.

Rufy venne, gemette sentendo la sostanza scivolare fredda e appiccicosa sulle sue gambe.

“Va tutto bene, tutto bene” disse Zoro, decelerando, utilizzando una voce calda e conciliante.

Rufy si concentrò sul tono della sua voce e si ritrovò ad ansimare, lasciando che ondate di piacere lo scuotessero. 

Zoro si trattenne dal venire a sua volta.

< Sembra che si stia rilassando, gli sta piacendo, non voglio scuoterlo di nuovo > pensò.

Rufy si concentrò sulle grandi mani dell’altro che lo tenevano stretto.

Zoro scivolò fuori da lui, Rufy gorgogliò, ansante. Lo spadaccino lo fece stendere al suo fianco e lo abbracciò, Rufy gli premette la testa contro il petto e si addormentò.

Zoro gli posò un bacio sui capelli mori, sentendo il suo respiro farsi regolare.

 


End file.
